Scars
by Chrisii
Summary: How did Whitebeard get the scars on his chest? It's a rather interesting story really. One filled with angst, shock, and the heartbreak of our beloved family, The Whitebeard Pirates.


**SCARS  
How did whitebeard get the scars on his chest?**

It was one of those perfect days. A bright, dazzling, eye-blinding sun shone in a cloud-less blue sky. The ocean was perfectly calm, the striking turquoise abyss crystal clear. A calm wind caressed whoever was standing on deck and pushed against the open sails, simultaneously pushing the large ship through the water. It was an ideal breeze, one that would keep you cool even if you were standing in the sun for long periods of time. Several birds were heard chirping.

Basically it was one of those days that had you thinking that one question. What could go wrong today?

The answer? A lot of things.

* * *

The Moby Dick, a huge, whale-shaped ship, was currently being ruled by the indestructible Edward Newgate, or as he was more commonly known, Whitebeard. His first in command, Marco the Phoenix, leaned against the railing, appreciating the view that he never grew used to, even though years had passed since he first travelled with this ship. The other commanders were all lounging across the ship, taking a break for the first time in weeks. The new world was known for its unpredictable weather, and for weeks they had been battling intense storms, rocky seas, and blizzards of snow. It was no wonder everybody was worn out.

Ace, Haruta and Thatch however, were as hyperactive as ever. They ran around the ship, soothing the commanders with their presence, scaring them when they disappeared. In fact, when they were no longer in sights, a rather girlish scream would follow from one point on the ship. It was a known fact. Unless you can see the trio, never lower your guard. Their pranks were both frustrating and amusing.

From his place in the office, Whitebeard smiled quietly to himself. He was always happy when his sons were having fun and enjoying themselves. After all, that's why they had set out to be pirates. To have fun, explore the world and see the beauty that it offered. According to his navigator, they were nearing an already claimed island. Despite the fact that it was claimed by a crew that was close to rivalling Whitebeard in strength, the old man wasn't scared. On the contrary, he was excited. He knew a fight would break out eventually. The other crew was a hot headed one. But he never backed down from a fight, and if he could gain another island, then there is no loss in the whole deal, right? He couldn't shake the feeling off though. There was something deeply wrong about all of this. About the island. About the crew.

Well, he just had to stop there and find out.

Besides, they needed supplies.

* * *

When they neared the island, everybody gawked. It was truly beautiful. Greenery was everywhere. All kinds of trees, different bushes, every flower you could think of.. They all grew on this island. Hills rose every edge of the island, leaving only one side available for a port to be built. The Moby Dick stood out immensely near the small boats. They probably belonged to fishers. There weren't other pirate ships in sight, which made Whitebeard frown silently. Maybe it was in another grove somewhere? But then again, they had made a complete circle around the island and didn't find another place to dock.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, being at its highest peak at exactly noon. Marco unconsciously raised a hand to shield his eyes, and to hide his frown. The island gave him a bad vibe. It was a sense of foreboding, as if something, or someone, was going to attack them. But there didn't seem to be a marine presence on the island. Not even a base. Maybe it was just the exhaustion speaking. The sun was making him feel rather dopey after all.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Ace draped an arm around his shoulders, leaning on the blond as he led the both of them into town. Apparently Whitebeard had told them to explore and avoid mishap whilst Marco was day dreaming. Avoid mishap while with Ace? That was certainly possible, but only if he knocked the fire user out for the day. He was considering it when Thatch caught up, and the two started chattering endlessly, slowly feeding the throbbing ache behind Marco's eyes.

The people were edgy. It was a fact that even a 5 year-old could pick up on. They glanced at the pirates from under their caps and hats, apparently sizing them up before continuing with their work. The people were all sun-kissed, especially the adults, who apparently worked all day long in the fields that surrounded the villages. Marco spotted a boy hiding behind a box, clutching what seemed to be a toy pirate in his hands. The fear that adorned his features was something that Marco had only occasionally seen in all his years. No one should have that kind of fear on their faces.

He decided to approach him.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name?" Marco crouched next to the crate, noticing Ace and Thatch casually stopping on each side of the crate as well, leaning against a near wall.  
"D-Daniel." The kid's blond hair was tussled, and Marco saw the blue eyes widen in shock.  
"Hello there Daniel. I'm Marco. Why are you so scared yoi?" The phoenix offered a small smile, hoping to reassure the small kid.. He doubted if the kid was even 12 years old.  
"He is cruel. He kills whoever doesn't work, and my dad and brother are too sick to work. All the village is trying to help to cover their work, but the fields are bad lately! I'm just here to make sure none of his crew pass so they don't notice." Daniel's voice broke, a sob threatening to tear itself from his throat.

"Who is he Danny?" Ace also crouched next to the kid, squinting from behind his mop of hair.  
"His name is Zanko. But we are forced to call him Mayor. He is very bad and very cruel." Daniel's voice dropped to a whisper, and Marco saw his eyes dart all over the street again.  
"Why is he cruel?" Thatch sat down on the floor, smiling at the kid.  
"He kills people! He killed my friend! And he doesn't even work! He also whips people!" Daniel exclaimed. His voice was still low, but they all heard the urgency in the tone.

Marco winced at the hatred that had seeped in the words.

"Okay Daniel, why don't you go home? We'll see what we can do." Marco ruffled the kid's hair, offering a small smile of his own.

They all watched the kid scamper off until he stopped by another house, idly sitting on the steps as he continued to look out for any of Zanko's crew. Marco, Ace and Thatch shared a look before walking down the street and a few vendors, waiting until they were in a more private place before speaking.

"This island is under some tough ruling." Ace spoke around a mouthful of apple.  
"Where did you get the apple?" Thatch asked, clearly confused.  
"A vendor we passed gave it to me." Ace answered, throwing away the core. It had been a very small apple.  
"Guys. Focus. What are we going to do?" Marco snapped, his frown showing his concern towards the poor families.  
"I guess we wait until we all gather back at the ship tonight, then speak out. See what Oyaji says." Thatch said with a shrug, unconsciously fixing his hair.  
"Let's go around a few other villages, see their state yoi." Marco pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against before stepping in the road again.

* * *

It was probably an hour or so before sunset when they met on the ship again. Quite a few groups were moving supplies in their respective places. Food, drinks, medicine, soaps, you name it and they had it. Marco later discovered that they had stolen them from a palace, where the storages were simply overflowing. Consequence of this, night had fallen before everybody gathered around Whitebeard's chair, ready to report their findings.

"We visited a couple of villages, they're in a terrible state. The people are clearly starving, their fields are not providing enough crops to satisfy everyone. The ruler here, Zanko, is too tough on them. He apparently whips people when they don't work. It doesn't matter whether it is because they're sick or lazy, they all get the same treatment. A kid told us Zanko killed his friend, but he didn't tell us why." Marco offered his summary first.

"We saw the same thing." Vista, who had travelled with Jozu, intervened. "Zanko's crew goes along the fields, occasionally whipping the people who stop to take a breather. They're clearly not eating enough to have energy, and their Mayor is taking more than half of what little this land offers. The kids are suffering way more than they should."  
"We also took note of the houses." Fossa piped up. "They're run down. If it rains a little, everything is going to collapse on the residents. And they don't have any resources. I heard that Zanko also stopped all of their importations."

Everyone stopped for a while, pondering the information, mulling it over in their mind. The terrible conditions that the residents lived in was astounding, and definitely surprising. When they were sailing towards the island, its perfect appearance had lured them in, promising a good stay and amazing conditions. The greenery had left them in awe, which left one burning question in everybody's mind.

"If this island is practically green all around, how are they not getting enough crops?" Ace voiced all of their thoughts.

"That came up when Haruta and I were digging in this city's history." Izo emerged from between Vista and Jozu. "Turns out this island has been quite famous for centuries. It's mostly known for its importation of different seeds and amazing crop, along with being a great spot to come for a vacation if you live in nearby islands. It was previously named _'Decor'_ , meaning grace, before Zanko came around. He killed all the higher ups and took possession of the island, renaming it _'Consacro',_ meaning cursed. This took place about five years ago."

"Now, this island is believed to have nature spirits, which help with the crops and to keep the nature appeasing. They are usually friendly with the residents, even helping them when they are farming and providing a 100% sureness that the crop will be good. However, when Zanko took over as Mayor, he ignored these spirits, and was dead set on trying to capture them. Basically he scared them all away with his antics. Now they're bitter and won't help the farmers out of fear, and also resentment towards Zanko, because they know that more than half of the crops go to him." Haruta offered the second bit of history.

"Nature spirits? This just keeps getting better and better." Thatch grumbled under his breath.

"Zanko's crew is called 'The Cursed Pirates', funnily enough they named the island _'Consacro'_. Probably wanted to mark their territory. His crew doesn't have any devil fruit abilities as far as I know, but last time I met them it was a long time ago. They are rather fond of using poisoned swords, and they have a high level of agility. It's like they move in a flash. They are known for being merciless and they are cruel, stopping at nothing to prove a point. The nature spirits must have been suffering these past five years, and even more, the residents are under a dangerous reign." Whitebeard offered from where he was sitting on the chair.

His knowledge surprised the commanders and the crew, who stared at their father in shock and in awe. Some were used to it, and didn't react much, but newbies such as Ace were always astounded by the display of knowledge by their old man.

"But if they're pirates, why do they stay here? Why not explore the sea?" Vista was clearly confused.  
"Power and high positions can make even the closest friends betray each other Vista. I don't find it surprising that he decided to stay on land, as long as he had a pleasant life to live. He still imports food. As I said before, he's very sadistic, so he enjoys seeing the residents suffer." Whitebeard answered his son.

"How can we help the residents?" Thatch was always the concerned one.  
"Easy. I challenge the captain to a duel." Whitebeard shrugged.  
"He doesn't strike me as one who would fight fairly yoi." Marco protested the idea immediately, his brow furrowing in concern.  
"Then we don't fight fair either. But we can't let him treat the residents like this Marco." Whitebeard smiled as he clapped his first commander on the back. Only years of being on the receiving end kept Marco from toppling over.

Nothing could keep his mind from outputting all the possible cases in which the fight could end though, and every scenario was worse than the last.

Marco couldn't say he rested well that night.

* * *

The next day dawned stormy. Well, wasn't that a pathetic fallacy. In the safety of his office, after having just hung up his call with Zanko, Whitebeard could slump down a little, abandon his captain post just for a few minutes and allow himself to think properly on his strategies. He couldn't really wing it with this kind of enemy. He always knew he would challenge Zanko, and he knew that Marco would be worried, but he needed to do it for the residents.

He had no doubt that Zanko would cheat. It was supposed to be a one on one, captain versus captain, but if he were to be honest with himself, Whitebeard wouldn't be surprised if a crew member would join the fight unexpectedly. Not that Whitebeard wouldn't do the same. That's why he would have 3 commanders near him, witnessing the fight. After all, two can play at the same game.

He released another sigh before he, Marco, Ace and Thatch headed to what would certainly be a gruesome fight.

* * *

It was a plain clearing. Grass grew everywhere, short blades tickling the soles of their bare feet. The commanders stayed back, hiding behind a couple of trees that grew a stone's throw away. It was a bit of luck on their side that Zanko didn't have Observational Haki. Or any kind of Haki.

Edward Newgate stood tall, over shadowing the short, proud form of Zanko. The blond hair of the enemy fell in front of crinkled jade eyes while a cocky smirk adorned the thin, split lips. Zanko was well built. It was a fact. Coils of muscle twisted around his arms, ending on the back of his hand. One leg tapped restlessly, and Whitebeard could see Zanko casually tracing the hilt of his long, double edged sword as he watched the older pirate walk towards him.

"The great Edward Newgate! Well, I never thought I'd have the pleasure to say I beat you in a fight!" The drawl in the oily voice was more than a little annoying.  
"And you won't." Whitebeard shrugged as he spun his Bisento so it fitted more comfortably in his hand.

Turns out Zanko was itching for a fight. He was quick on his feet, almost a blur in the air as he struck at the old captain whenever he could. The double-edged blade glinted a wicked green when looked at from a certain angle, and Whitebeard knew that he needed to avoid being struck at any time. He couldn't even afford a gash. Newgate danced around the smaller man, trying his best to strike him down. Unfortunately, despite the fact that Zanko didn't have Haki, he still had immensely sharp reflexes and a good strategy to avoid being struck himself.

At the end, it was all a matter of using his haki.

His devil fruit helped of course.

* * *

Marco could tear his hair out if Ace and Thatch didn't have 'discreet' holds on both of his elbows. Seeing his father dancing with a poisoned sword was not a show he enjoyed watching. The tension was high. There were many close catches, but Whitebeard always stepped back.

Zanko was relentless. His steps, clearly planned ahead, were precise, not a trace of sloppiness to be found. Despite having a small stature, he was clearly a challenge and someone who required constant attention. One slip of the mind could mean the slip of a soul into eternal bliss. Marco was all too aware of that. Too bad he couldn't step in and help. Right before they had left the ship, Whitebeard was very clear in his instructions.

"Do not interfere in anyway, even if I am dying on the ground, unless I call you."

His strong voice still echoed in Marco's skull. It really was the only thing keeping him back. He had faith in his father, he really did, but this was just too risky. All of his instincts screamed at him that something was wrong. He knew that Ace and Thatch felt it too. Their hands would leave imprints for days on his arms if it wasn't for his healing ability.

However, Marco was clearly petrified. His life before Whitebeard adopted him was nothing but a whole mess. A mess that the phoenix didn't fancy going back to. He didn't fancy going to Impel down either though.

So he watched. He watched his father avoid the green-ish sword. He watched Zanko aim his sword at Whitebeard's legs, but getting kicked away instead. The sky rumbled when the weapons met, shaking the ground underneath their feet. Ace swore he saw the clouds separate above their heads at least once. The power was tremendous. Zanko was clearly having difficulty keeping up with it, and Marco saw his face scrunch up in concentration, bushy eyebrows knotting together in an attempt to focus.

He watched as his father pivoted on one foot, angling his bisento so as to strike Zanko on the head.

Then it was as if time itself slowed down, and Marco saw a scrawny teenager jump out of the bushes, too fast for any fighter to comprehend, and stick his sword in his father's chest.

* * *

Whitebeard grunted as he felt the blade enter his body before being pulled back and another slash was made. His eyes widened as realization hit him like a truck. He had been too focused on Zanko to pick up the sign of another presence near him, and that might have caused him his life. But then again, his Haki was always honed on his surroundings. It was essential for a pirate of his reputation to always be aware of his surroundings, so what had kept him from noticing this scrawny kid before he hit him?

Then it clicked.

The little prick that he thought had been an insect, or the brush of a wild thorn, was actually the smallest of gashes made on his ankle. The poison was slowing his reflexes, but most of all, it was killing his ability to use Haki. He realised that he couldn't hone in to his surroundings as well as usual, and neither could he turn his weapon to metal. The most recent stab wound had allowed a large quantity of poison to enter his blood stream, and Whitebeard groaned as a lethargic feeling began to spread through his limbs, killing his strength and making his movements much more slower.

Blood gushed out of his chest, and Whitebeard couldn't help but spit as its metallic taste hit his taste buds. It was what shook him out of his shock. Seeing the two crew members in front of him, he knew that he couldn't take them on alone, not in his repeatedly weakening state. His decision made, Whitebeard offered the slightest nod towards his commanders direction. Not even seconds passed before bright blue flames illuminated the clearing, fading as Marco landed next to his father.

Zanko and his own first mate, whose name tag read Kirot, were clearly in shock. Why a pirate would have a name tag was beyond Marco's reasoning. Their one minute reaction was a clear opening, and Marco took out his own katana as he went in for the kill, clearly intending to chop Kirot's head off. Unfortunately Zanko and his first mate snapped out of their trance just in time to avoid the swipe that would have taken both their heads off. Just like that the fight restarted.

Whitebeard could feel himself weaken slowly. His haki was all but restricted, as if it had been locked in a metal box, and his movements were a bit sloppy. However, he pushed past that. He pushed past the fact that all he wanted to do was lay down and close his eyes. He pushed past the fact that his limbs weren't cooperating as well as usual. He had to push past everything to focus on killing Zanko after all. Or at least seriously maim him. His strikes and punches, albeit strong enough to knock Zanko off his feet, were being avoided. Zanko was quick on his feet, and his agility was obviously something that he had worked on for years.

A strike. A parry. A step. Another. A dance around two swords.

The clanging sound of metal against metal rung across the field, capturing the attention of the two commanders that were still watching silently from the sidelines. Whitebeard and Zanko were each trying to maim, but Marco and Kirot were moving so fast that it was dizzying staring at them, and it was clear to see that each were going for the kill.

During this, Thatch was only aware of the burst of powers that officially dampened his own Haki. His eyes were peeled open, making sure that there would be no more cheating. However, he and Ace were so focused on the fight that they didn't notice the two pirates creeping up behind them. Ace turned in the last second, dodging the sword hilt that was about to hit his head, and pushing Thatch away at the same time. Despite the helpful push that Ace had given him, Thatch still wasn't fast enough. Shock overruled instincts after all. The jab to his sternum knocked the breath out of him, and Ace immediately turned to take care of him, letting the other pirates run past them and directly towards Whitebeard.

Thatch pushed Ace away, demanding that he was fine before the both of them turned back towards the fight just in time to witness the pirate that had knocked Thatch down leap up and into the air, before striking Whitebeard on the other side of his chest. At least this time Ace was able to push past his shock and throw a couple of fireballs, igniting the two pirates on the spot.

"ACE! Do not interfere."

Ace stopped suddenly, quenching his powers. Marco had stopped fighting as well, and Thatch could feel the phoenix's anger from where he was standing. This time, the moment of stillness did not last long, and Ace and Thatch were once again the audience of quite the fight. Marco was now turning in circles trying to tire his opponent, but Whitebeard was clearly having problems. With this rate he wouldn't last long before he received another hit. Ace was anxious, and so was Thatch, but they were ordered to not interfere, and so could not help their father, who was evidently experiencing trouble. Sweat rolled down his face, wetting his moustache and giving him a very tired appearance. His face, flushed red with exertion, was tight and etched into the perfect mask of concentration, but everyone could see the strain that it was taking on his body to keep going.

After all, he did have poison coursing through his veins.

Whitebeard felt his chest heave, trying in vain to get a decent amount of air in his lungs. The large amount of poison he was exposed to was effecting him, and at this rate, Edward Newgate was honestly worried that he would lose his life here.

But then, who would commandeer the ship?

No, he had to survive. For him. For his sons. The bisento sailed through the air, cutting through the molecules in its track to chop off Zanko's head.

He could see that Marco had long since gained the upper hand, and was only staying in the fight to keep an eye on him. After all, the phoenix wasn't stupid. He knew that Whitebeard would never allow Marco to help him.

Zanko avoided the sharp blade effortlessly, chuckling at the pathetic display that Whitebeard had to offer. He wasn't even phased by the death of his crewmates earlier. That alone showed how cruel he was. By now, a few more pirates of his crew had gathered on the sidelines, watching silently. Whitebeard didn't pay attention to them. He needed all his energy to focus on Zanko and avoid his blade. Unfortunately his undivided attention wasn't enough.

The sword that sliced down the middle of his chest was surprising, and painful. Whitebeard couldn't help his groan of pain as he sunk to one knee, totally defeated. The poison, designed to weaken his organs and his system, was finally too much. His chest burned as the adrenaline faded away, and Whitebeard was suddenly aware of the pain that seemed to radiate from his wounds.

Marco lost it as he saw his father fall down on his side, the poison having totally taken hold of him. An angry screech escaped him as he transformed into his full phoenix form, the katana falling on the grass. Whitebeard was shocked as he witnessed his first commander literally shred Kirot into ribbons with his talons. The painful shrieks of the dying first mate pierced the peaceful air, and even Zanko winced. That was until he turned tail and ran away, disappearing in the thick foliage that surrounded them.

Ace and Thatch were already moving, both running as fast as they could until they were practically kneeling on their father's blood soaked chest. After the initial shock, they were soon pushing Thatch's shirt and Marco's hastily removed jacket to the gaping wound in the middle of the old man's chest. Seeing the phoenix's shaking hands, Ace shared a look with Thatch before grasping Marco's shoulders and forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Marco, you're the fastest here, go fetch the doctors and something to get Oyaji back on the ship." His dark eyes burned in deep blue.  
"I'm not leaving him." The almost feral growl shook Ace, but he didn't relinquish his hold.  
"Marco, if you don't leave he's going to die. So go and get the nurses!" Ace's tone left no room for argument, and Marco threw a look at Whitebeard's face, clearly still unsure.  
"Go.. son.." The weak voice of their father shocked them, and Marco's eyes widened.  
"Don't die. You're not allowed to die." The order didn't shock the other two commanders, and they didn't react much as Marco flew into the air, flying as fast as he could.

* * *

Getting Whitebeard from the clearing to the infirmary was a blur in itself, and neither one of the trio was able to recount what had happened. They were all sitting down in a corner of the ship, gazing into nothing as the blood of their father dried on their clothes and skin. Members of the crew had tried to approach them, but Vista and Haruta had kept them back, noticing the fact that the trio needed some time to process everything.

Five hours passed with no change. Ace stood up and shakily walked away, muttering something about a shower and blood and fire.

Four more hours passed. Nine in total. Thatch stood up as well, tremors evident in his hands as he too muttered something about a shower. It was then that the crew registered that Thatch was only in his undershirt, and that too was ruined with blood.

Ace still hadn't returned from his own shower.

Nobody was speaking. Nobody was moving. Their breathing was almost in sync. The waves had stopped, the still water making no sound as it softly hit the side of the ship. The wind was non-existent, and the sun was dipping low in the ocean, retiring for the night. Marco was still in the corner, his bare back pressed against the wooden railing. Blood still coated his pants and chest, and his unresponsive state was starting to scare the other commanders. Nobody dared to approach him. Nobody was that crazy.

Eleven more hours passed.

Twenty hours in which the crew stayed on deck, loyally waiting for news on their father. Some had fallen asleep, their chins resting on their chests as they slumped against someone else or the railing. Others were clutching mugs of coffee. Some were nibbling on packets of biscuits or chocolate bars. Others were staring off into space, lost in thought as their brain wandered. Nobody complained. Not a single member tried to hasten the nurses and doctors, or attempt to go knock on the giant doors of the infirmary.

The damage was extensive. Everybody knew the nurses needed all the time and all their focus.

The sun rose again, blood red rays dancing on the still ocean. Somewhere in the distance, a seagull cried.

Ace and Thatch had returned, sitting close to Marco again. The blond had yet to respond to anything. Everybody was weary beyond belief, and doubts were starting to enter everybody's minds until the doors of the infirmary slowly opened.

The reaction was instantaneous. Those who were asleep jerked up, drool still hanging on the edges of their lips. Mugs dropped to the floor, some breaking on impact. A couple of birds chirped in the distance, welcoming the new day. However, Marco shocked everybody. His head, previously resting on his crossed arms, snapped up, his spine cracking as he finally straightened. He shot up, and his legs promptly gave out as in his cramped position, the phoenix had unconsciously restricted his blood flow.

Ace and Thatch caught him from both sides, supporting him until he was able to stand on his own. The nurses kindly didn't start speaking until the trio pushed themselves to the front, seeking any reassurance that their father would be okay. That Whitebeard would jump back from this like usual.

"We can't guarantee he'll be fine." Ruby was never one to beat around the bush. "The poison has done extensive damage to his organs, and he's currently hooked to a breathing tube. We're trying to wash out the remaining poison, but it's up to him. He's hooked up to multiple IVs and a few blood bags. His condition is serious. If I were to give stakes for his survival, I'd honestly give a 25%. He's bad off guys, he won't bounce back so quickly after this. We don't know if the poison acted as a paralytic, so really, everything depends on him waking up, and we don't know when that will be."

The news was met by dead silence. Everybody was shocked beyond belief. Some had to sit down. The news washed over them, surrounding them in a blanket of doubt and fear. It was suffocating. Ace and Thatch both released a breath they didn't know they were holding, and all turned to Marco.

The phoenix was still shell shocked, staring blankly at the nurse. Ace could see the small tremors that shook the blonde's whole frame, and discreetly rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, quenching the shakes. Marco blinked, then took a breath, his features steeling into something akin to sadness.

"Can.. Can I see him?" His broken tone pulled at the nurse's heart strings.  
"He's unconscious Marco, but you can still sit next to him." Ruby was smiling a small, sad smile.

The phoenix didn't even react to her words. He just walked inside, his eyes immediately snapping to the prone figure laying on the bed. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before. The great Whitebeard was absolutely motionless. Countless wires and tubes trailed in and out of his body, giving him a sickly appearance. His face, usually covered with a red hue, was now pale and slightly pinched, as if pain still found him, even in unconsciousness. Marco felt himself frown. Pops wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be commanding their ship, drinking sake, celebrating a hearty win. He was not supposed to be laying half dead in an infirmary bed.

Nothing could keep him down. Marco was sure. Whitebeard would recover from this. Then he could commandeer the ship again.

With those thoughts, Marco settled on the chair next to the bed and started his vigil.

* * *

Ace and Thatch leaned against the infirmary door, soft frowns plastered on both faces. Marco had not moved at all for the last seven hours. It was nearing one in the afternoon, and the two troublemakers were officially worried. The phoenix had only drunk a small bottle of water, and hadn't eaten in a long time, which although wasn't a surprise, was still not good. With this rate, he was going to kill himself before Whitebeard took a turn for the better.

"Marco?" The soft call made the usually sharp phoenix jump slightly, and the blond somewhat turned, acknowledging his brothers.  
"How are you doing?" Ace spoke this time, laying one hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"I'm fine." Marco's voice was rough, and Thatch handed the worn out commander a bottle of water. They wisely didn't comment on the slightly shaking hands.  
"You don't look fine." Thatch didn't beat around the bush.  
"Appearances can be deceiving." Marco rebutted.  
"Well, this one isn't, so you're going to get up from your ass and take a shower and a nap before I knock you out myself." Ace was never known for his patience.

Marco shot a glare at the second commander, but otherwise didn't say anything.

He didn't get up from his chair either.

"Marco, come on. Pops isn't going anywhere, and he is not dying while you take a short nap." Thatch gently coaxed the phoenix into standing up before leading him outside. On the way out he shared a small look with Ace, who had settled himself down on the abandoned chair.

Thatch stayed outside the showers as Marco finally washed away the day old grime and dirt from his body. He wisely didn't comment on the amount of time it took for Marco to take a simple shower, or on the blood shot eyes that the phoenix was sporting. Marco was dragging his feet, a sure sign of exhaustion, and Thatch offered his support as he took the phoenix to his room, and tucked him in. Marco was out like the lights the second his head hit the pillow.

Thatch gently closed the door before making his way to the infirmary, settling himself down besides Ace. The fire user was quiet for once, staring blankly at his father. Thatch settled down in another chair, but didn't break the comfortable silence that reigned between them. The nurses came and went, checking tubes and wires and monitors and writing down values that neither Ace nor Thatch understood.

"What happened to Marco?" Ruby came in then, smiling at the two pirates sitting there.  
"We may have threatened to knock him out if he didn't sleep." Ace shrugged.  
"He's in his room now, hopefully still sleeping." Thatch piped up.  
"Good. Nothing we did to get him out was working." Ruby responded before leaving them alone once again.

They stayed there for a few more hours, simply thinking as they stared at the prone body in front of them. The rhythmic beeping was doing its job into soothing them to sleep. Ace didn't last long. With his narcolepsy and the deadly quiet, his head fell sideways, nestling on Thatch's shoulder as he fell asleep. Thatch didn't even shift. He was waiting for Ace to crash anyways. The last two days had been pretty hectic on all three of them, and they all had nightmares during the night. So he didn't even flinch when Ace's mop of hair tickled his neck, or when he felt the drool that dampened his shoulder.

Ace jerked awake only 2 hours later, breathing ragged. He looked around wildly, his eyes settling on his father's form for a few seconds before he let out a long breath and the tension in his shoulders eased.

"You okay?" Thatch voiced his concern.  
"Yeah. Just got a bad feeling.." Ace trailed off, confusion clear in his voice.  
"About?" Thatch inquired.  
"Marco. Where is he?" Ace was already up and moving to the doors.  
"I left him in his room, why?" Thatch followed the agitated fire-user, who immediately headed to their sleeping quarters.  
"Because, I have a feeling he's not there anymore."

True to his word, when Ace swung open the door, the room was totally empty. Not even a note. Thatch swore, but Ace just shook his head.

"Let's take a quick look around the ship, but he's probably searching for Zanko." Ace sighed.

Turns out they didn't need to look for long. While they searched through the kitchens and decks, the duo bumped into Vista, who immediately noticed that something was worrying the two best friends.

"What's wrong?" His brows were furrowed, and he lay a hand on Ace's shoulder.  
"Have you seen Marco?" Thatch's head cocked slightly to the side.  
"Yeah, someone saw him leaving the ship like half an hour ago. Said he needed to see what was going on with the villages." Vista frowned slightly.  
"More likely he's going to see what's going on inside Zanko." Ace commented idly as he scrubbed a hand down his face.  
"He's going to get himself in trouble isn't he?" Vista sighed.  
"One way to find out." Thatch said with a bitter smile.  
"Let's go look for our phoenix." Ace unconsciously lowered his hat before turning his back and vaulting off the ship.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the captain. He was boasting in the roads, chest puffed out and back straight with pride. Circles of smoke rose from his elegant pipe, disappearing in the sky above. One fisted hand rested on his lower back. His ego was terribly inflated, and his shouts ;

"I DEFEATED WHITEBEARD!"

Echoed in the street, capturing the attention of several villagers. Marco frowned slightly as he saw their looks. Surprise, shock, sadness, resignation. There wasn't much variation.

Zanko's hair, gelled back in a style that Marco had never seen before, didn't even waver in the slight breeze that blew in the dust-filled streets, and the phoenix watched with a dark gleam in his eye as he turned into an alley before following him. The captain would never know what hit him.

The wrapper was something he didn't see. It was also the thing that broke his cover. Zanko turned back immediately, a wicked smile dancing on his lips.

"You want to join your father kid?" The drawl in his voice was enough to sent anyone over the edge.

Marco saw red. Everything else was irrelevant in his world. Only the person in front of him mattered. The person who had been the cause of him almost losing his father.

Zanko.  
He hated him. Hated his name. Hated anything that had to do with the pitiful excuse for a human being.

He wanted to inflict the worst pain he had ever inflicted on any other person. Blood splattered everywhere. Blue flames danced in the alley, illuminating it in eerie shadows. His usually droopy eyes were bright gold in the strange lighting. He was barely aware of morphing in his full phoenix form, sharp claws tearing through rough skin and muscle. The squelching was a truly terrible sound, but Marco didn't hear it. He didn't even hear the man's pleading shouts. The shouts of agony. Marco didn't hear them dying down, slowly decreasing in volume until only the soft gurgles of someone chocking on his own blood remained.

However, he sure as hell felt it when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his middle section and pulled him against a broad chest, effectively cutting his legs from the ground.

He was aware of struggling, trying in vain to get out of the strong hold. His form was flickering, sometimes human-like, sometimes phoenix-like. It was getting difficult to tell them apart. It came as second nature of course. The blue flames had been a part of him for a long while now. His blood thundered in his head, adrenaline pumped in his system, and the phoenix didn't even know who was holding him, or whose company he was in.

That is until sea-stone cuffs were snapped on one of his flailing wrists. Marco's thrashing eased as Vista cuffed him, sufficiently putting the blue flames on hold. It was only for a second. After the shock wore off, the blonde continued to thrash and yell profanities at the largest guy to let him go. To let him finish what Whitebeard started.

He was snapped out of his haze when a fist connected harshly with his jaw, snapping his head to the other direction. Marco's eyes fluttered close as his chest heaved, attempting to inhale a proper breath. He shook his head after a few seconds, opening his eyes to see a somewhat blurry, dark, mop of hair in front of him, efficiently blocking Zanko from his line of vision.

"Marco stop! He's dead!" Thatch's shout cleared his ears, and sound rushed back to the phoenix as Ace stepped aside, one hand still cupping the phoenix's cheek.

The phoenix hung limply in Vista's hold, staring at the scene in front of him as if he was seeing it for the first time. The culprit was nothing but a bloody mess. He wasn't even recognizable. Some part of Marco was proud of that fact, but the phoenix quickly quelled it. His hands, which were now chained together behind his back, felt slick and wet, and with a shock, Marco realized that it was blood that slowly dripped from his palms to the floor by his feet. His clothes were all splattered, ruined with blood stains.

Marco was aware of the harsh thumping in his veins. It was as if his heart wanted to burst out of his chest. He was aware of the difficult task of drawing in a simple breath. His lungs burned, seizing harshly in an attempt to quell their needs. Or at least that's what Marco thought. He was experiencing what other people would explain as if being in a tunnel. A long, dark tunnel through which only a sliver of light remained, until that too, was extinguished.

Vista gasped at the sudden death weight in his arms. Marco was by no means heavy, but to see him pass out so suddenly was shocking. Thatch and Ace were staring at the phoenix's lax face, taking in the paleness of the skin as concern flooded their irises.

"Should we take him back to the ship?" Ace was tentative.  
"Well, we're not going to ditch him in an alley." Thatch shot back.  
"I was talking about Zanko." Ace deadpanned.  
"That piece of filth? Leave him there. His crew will get him." Thatch didn't waste time to decide, and once Vista hefted the unconscious phoenix up and on his shoulders, the trio headed back to the ship.

* * *

"He really took it bad, didn't he?" Ace's voice broke the deadly silence that was engulfing the infirmary.

Of course, it was never really silent in this room. It was especially loud in light of the events that had occurred. Whitebeard's ventilator whooshed rhythmically in the corner, providing their father with the oxygen he desperately needed. The nurses bustled around, jutting down notes and digits and checking the never ending tubes that went in and out of his body.

Ruby however, was more focused on the still unconscious phoenix. Ever since they had come back with him unresponsive in Vista's arms she had been checking on him almost every half hour. It had been 3 hours now, and Ace and Thatch didn't leave his side for even a second. He was troubled, his chest rising and falling unevenly as his head tossed from side to side. It was almost surreal, how his defences dropped in sleep. It didn't take them long to calm him, and he would fall back in deep slumber, resting comfortably on his back.

"We all have it bad. He's just not one to be expressive." Thatch responded after a few seconds.  
"I never knew he could snap like that." Ace suppressed a shudder as Marco's murderous expression flashed in his mind.  
"I've known him for 3 years, and I never saw him remotely angry, let alone so pissed." Thatch shrugged. "He's just frustrated he can't do anything to help Whitebeard. Pops did a lot for him, Marco is upset by the fact that he can't return the favour." The admittance came from Ruby, who casually made sure that the handcuff around the phoenix's wrist was not tight.

Ace had made the suggestion of leaving on the sea stone cuff only for safety reasons, and Thatch had agreed. Neither one of them wanted Marco to go on a murder rage again. Vista had casually cuffed the blonde's hand to the head post, making sure he was comfortable before leaving the infirmary.

"Well, going on a murder spree won't exactly help pops get better." Ace mumbled.  
"How is he?" Thatch directed his question at the nurse.  
"The poison just about vanished from his blood stream, but the damage done is irreversible. He'll be on oxygen for the rest of his life I would think. His heart and lungs were horribly effected. It's really up to him whether or not to wake up now, nothing is keeping him under." The admittance caused Ace and Thatch to stiffen. Neither thought that it was that bad.

They fell in comfortable silence after that, both mulling over their own thoughts. Despite being in two different worlds, they immediately snapped back to the present as Marco finally shifted, his head turning slowly on the pillow. At first Ace and Thatch thought it was just another nightmare, but when tired blue eyes blinked owlishly, trying to get a grasp on reality, they both relaxed. A groan escaped the phoenix as he jolted his hand, attempting to rub his face.

"Hey Marco." Thatch laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, restricting any movement as Ace removed the cuffs.  
"What happened?" Marco's voice was rough, and Ace handed him a glass of water after the blonde sat up properly.  
"Well let's see. You went and killed Zanko, we came to bring you back to the ship, and you passed out from the shock of everything." Thatch counted the events on his fingers as he spoke.  
"That about sums it up." Ace nodded, showing his approval.  
"That makes sense." Marco sighed, his shoulders drooping as he leaned against the pillows stacked up behind him. "How's pops?"  
"He's hanging in there. We're waiting for him to wake up." Ace frowned slightly as he took a real look at the phoenix.

Marco looked absolutely exhausted. Dark circles surrounded broken eyes, and an aura of dejection enveloped his entire being. They were quiet for a while, all gazing at their father's bed and thinking just how lucky they were that Whitebeard was not dead.

The soft spell was broken when Ruby rushed in again, slapping Ace on the head for not alerting her that the phoenix was awake. Marco stayed absolutely still, following the nurse's instructions with almost robotic accuracy, but not paying attention to anything. Ruby frowned slightly in worry, and declared Marco fit to go before quietly leaving.

"Can you guys give me a minute?"

Ace and Thatch pretended not to notice the break in Marco's voice before leaving the infirmary as well, leaving him to his thoughts; however scary they might be.

* * *

Haruta joined the duo on the deck, leaning against the railing in a similar fashion. He could see that his two friends were rattled. Everything was happening too fast for them to comprehend and react accordingly.

"What are you going to do?" Thatch asked Ace.  
"We got to alert the people that they're free. Also see who will govern the island." Ace was frowning, clearly thinking things thoroughly for once.  
"Aren't there more members of Zanko's crew?" Thatch was confused.  
"They're just underlings. We can take care of them fairly quickly I reckon." Ace shrugged.  
"Actually, I saw their ship pull out of the island about two hours ago." Haruta piped up.  
"And you brought this up _now_?" Ace raised an eyebrow at the pixie-haired member.  
"Well, everybody was worried about Marco and Whitebeard, so I thought I'd mention it during dinner or something." Haruta offered a smirk with his reasoning.

Ace and Thatch couldn't help their grins. Haruta always had a way of making them smile, even in times like this.

"Shall we go?" Ace had already jumped off the ship, landing smoothly on the dock.  
"Wait up Ace!" The other two caught up with him before they all headed to one of the villages.

Coincidentally, they went to Daniel's hometown again, and were surprised at the confusion that greeted them. The villagers were all scattered around. The women were in cliques, speaking loudly and sounding somewhat panicky. The men were leaning against walls or their tools, all frowning and talking lowly. Then there were the kids. The innocent kids. They were playing again, kicking up dirt as they ran after each other, high pitched laughter filling the sombre air.

The adults immediately circled around the pirates. Some were wary, visibly tensed and ready to attack, to defend their families. Others were dejected, looking as if they couldn't care less if someone else came to dominate them. Then there were the neutral ones. They were neither relaxed nor tense, but Ace could still see the wariness in their eyes. It was in everybody's eyes.

"What's going on?"

The question surprisingly didn't come from one of the elders. A small kid had pushed himself to the centre, and blue eyes squinted curiously at them, almost completely hidden behind a mop of blond hair.

"Hey Daniel. How are you and your family doing?" Thatch kneeled down next to the kid, ruffling the already messy hair.  
"Me and my family are fine. What's happening?" The kid was adamant.  
"We have news for all of you. Our captain and first commander took care of Zanko and his first mate, and apparently the rest of the crew fled. This island is free from his reign, and it will be re-named and officially under Whitebeard's name. Now, since your old mayor was brutally murdered, who is going to take care of the city?" Haruta was all business despite his small stature.

"We're free?" The breathed out word was filled with relief, and the pirates stood back as several women hugged each other and/or their husbands, clinging to each other in joy.

"I can take over." A seemingly 25-year old stepped out of the crowd, brown eyes showing his seriousness.  
"And you will be?" Ace raised his eyebrow.  
"Andrea. The mayor was my uncle." The brunette nodded towards the shirtless pirate.  
"Well Andrea, you can trail with us to the other villages, and we'll see if you get accepted. There is too much hassle to gather them all up in one place anyway." Haruta offered a small smile.  
"There's no need. He was on the line to become mayor, everybody knows him and loves him. He used to rule us with his uncle." Daniel piped up with a small grin.  
"Okay. We'll just go around the villages explaining your freedom. Andrea, you should head to the offices and start fixing things. I think you have got a lot to do." Thatch stood up again, unconsciously fixing his hair.

The trio headed out of the village and walked to the other. It was a repetitive, yet enjoyable, afternoon. Watching the residents practically cry with joy at their freedom was something that you didn't ever get tired of seeing. It was this satisfying feeling that for Ace meant that maybe, just maybe, he did have a meaning in his life. He was making a difference for someone. The news of their new mayor was met with surprise and enthusiasm, and they couldn't help but be sure that the island was making a turn for the better.

It was nearing dinner when they finally finished. The sun was setting, and the trio were in high spirits as they climbed on board the ship, soft smiles decorating each face as they grabbed a tray of food from the kitchen.

At least things seemed to be getting a bit better.

* * *

Marco was content sitting alone brooding on his thoughts, but apparently Vista wouldn't let that happen. His peaceful presence was both comforting and unnerving. Marco mulled over his feelings, both positive and negative, until he could take the silence no more.

"What if he dies Vista? People never really understood me, never stuck by my side. He took me in his family, gave me a place to stay! He got me on this crew because of me, because of my character, not because of my ability. I can't trust anyone to do that again. I'm used to it. How do you think I got so many crew histories?! I won't find another crew like this one.. And I never even thanked him! I never thanked him for turning my life for the better. And now he's on the brink of death, and it feels like I'm dying along with him.. And he won't even know how I feel."

Apparently those few words, punctuated with choked sobs, opened the doors of the dam, and soon enough he was sobbing his heart out on his crew mate's shoulder. Vista didn't say anything, only brought one hand up to rub Marco's back, supporting his friend through his weakest moment. It took a while until Marco stopped crying, but Vista didn't move. He didn't change his awkward position, even when his back screamed in pain. He just let the blond relish the comfort.

When Marco finally pulled back, he was surprisingly stone-faced, not a single trace of his tears anywhere. Vista wasn't very surprised, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried.

"Come on, you need some air." He ushered the phoenix out, leaving him to bask in the crow's nest.

The larger guy had just relaxed against the railings before Ace, Thatch and Haruta made their way on the ship again, big smiles on their faces. As if the cook had sensed them, the bell for dinner rang. Nobody was surprised when Marco didn't join them, and nobody showed any sign of shock as Ace inhaled his plate before filling another one and heading out, presumably to the crow's rest.

Marco couldn't say he was stunned when Ace settled down next to him. The fire-user shoved the plate in the phoenix's lap, and Marco was astonished as nothing was eaten. At least, from what he could see. Ace was quiet, but his glare shouted at the blond, begging him to eat something. As if hypnotized, Marco nibbled on the food, eating properly as his appetite came back.

There were no words to say. The silence was comfortable, and the two friends relished each other's presence, soaking in the silent company. The pleasant breeze was soothing, and both of them relaxed in the crow's nest, resting a little since the accident. Ace was about to nod off when frantic calls and running feet echoed up.

Marco jutted up immediately, grabbing Ace and hauling both of them down to the decks again. The frantic yelling, which was coming from behind the infirmary door, was alarming, and Marco was shell shocked as Ruby suddenly rushed out, tear tracks on her face. She immediately made her way to them, unconsciously grabbing Marco's shoulders.

"He's awake Marco! He's awake!" And she promptly ran back inside, leaving two gobsmacked pirates standing alone.

* * *

Turns out he wasn't awake for more than a few minutes, in which no visitors had been allowed. Ruby had locked the doors of the infirmary, making sure that no nurses were disturbed or pestered while they checked on their captain and father.

Marco was still shocked, but unlike before, he was now restless, pacing the deck relentlessly until someone came outside and explained just what the hell was going on. Ace had taken it upon himself to go warn the others, and now all the commanders waited outside, ready to spent countless hours on the hard wood. Thankfully, it wasn't that long of a wait. Ruby and another nurse came out, their facial expressions as neutral as can be. It was really annoying when they did that.

"All the poison is gone from his system, and now that he woke up, we know that he will live." Rachel, the other nurse, spoke solemnly.  
"I sense a but coming." Thatch piped up from beside Ace.  
"His lungs are too damaged to ever recover fully. Considering his old age, we will have to monitor him at all times for any medical issues that may come up, and he will always be attached to oxygen and other medical equipment. Also, his chest will be forever scarred." Ruby sighed sadly as she saw the shocked expressions that greeted her words.  
"Can I.." Marco choked out the two words, clearly still winded from the news.  
"He's asleep, but you can see him." Ruby gave her permission, watching as Ace, Marco and Thatch rushed inside.  
"The infirmary is big enough to hold you all." Rachel offered a small smile to the commanders.  
"We should let those three have their moment. We'll see him tomorrow guys." Vista's voice washed over everyone, and everybody dispersed, all seeking their bed.

* * *

Ace, Marco and Thatch didn't speak. Didn't say a word. The strong smell of antiseptic burned their nostrils, but they didn't care. A couple of IV bags were still attached to his arms, and patches of gauze covered his scarred chest. The nasal canula was barely visible, but it still caught their eyes. Marco hopped on one of the chairs before gently settling on the bed, next to Whitebeard's hand. The other two settled on the chairs, quietly gazing at their father's chest. The rhythmic rise and fall put their minds at ease.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, before it happened. Marco, lost in his thoughts but at the same time focused on nothing but his father, spotted the tiniest movement. At first he chalked it up to his sleep-deprived brain, but then it happened again. The tiniest twitch of a finger against the sheets. His moment of shock was interrupted by Ace and Thatch, who like him, were stunned and had moved closer to see.

Nobody called the nurses, there didn't seem to be any use for them.

Marco wrapped his own hand around his father's, gazing at his face as he saw the flickering of Whitebeard's eyes. Frown lines marred the edges of his eyes, but they soothed over as the tiniest slivers of brown finally made an appearance. Marco felt the tears burning behind his eyes, but didn't even dare blink them away, lest he missed the moment Whitebeard woke up again.

It was a raging battle, but a successful one, and the trio watched silently as their father blinked a couple of times before focusing on them, the trace of a smile ghosting over his features.

"Hey dad." Marco smiled, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
"Marco. You're okay." His voice was gravelly, but they had no trouble understanding him.  
"We're all okay Oyaji. Just a few scratches." Ace smiled, throwing a hand around Thatch in the process.  
"Heard you killed Zanko." Whitebeard inhaled sharply, suppressing a bout of coughing with a few swallows. Thatch quickly guided a straw towards his mouth, aiding his father in parching his dried throat.  
"I.." Marco stuttered, looking down at the blanket in shame.  
"It's okay Marco. Don't feel bad. You acted on impulse.." Whitebeard trailed off, and they saw his eyes close before he opened them again.  
"Go to sleep oyaji, you need to rest." Thatch gently pulled the glass away before hopping off the bed, pulling Ace down with him.  
"I'll be fine Marco." Whitebeard softly grabbed the phoenix's hand, offering a small smile before falling asleep again, features smoothing over.

Marco slipped down from the bed, and Ace and Thatch pulled him in an embrace, supporting their friend and comrade. Nobody questioned why they stayed in the crow's next for the rest of the night, basking in each other's company for a while.

That is, until Ace fell asleep, Thatch said that he'd rest his eye for a minute, and Marco was suddenly trapped in his seating position by the two human beings he called his friends.

* * *

Two weeks later they were still docked at the island. Whitebeard was now sitting up in the chair on the deck, medical equipment scattered around him. The nurses fretted about, a bit unnerved as they didn't want him out of bed yet. Nobody bat an eye at the fact that the commanders seemed to be huddled at the very base of the chair, each one discreetly having some sort of physical contact with their father.

It was a peaceful morning, and everybody was relaxed, enjoying their free day before they set sail again. Friendly bickering between Haruta and Ace had captured the attention of the commanders, who watched the free show being given with amusement. That is, until they sensed another person tentatively board the ship. Everybody tensed, ready to protect their own, until Ace, Thatch and Haruta recognized Andrea, hand in hand with Daniel, the blond, blue-eyed little boy.

"Relax guys, Andrea's the new mayor." Thatch raised his voice so that everybody put away their weapons, and Andrea halted directly in front of Whitebeard.  
"Andrea. What is your reason to be on this ship?" Whitebeard's aura was calming, yet still threatening.  
"I wished to thank you in person, for everything you and your crew have done for this island. Getting rid of Zanko for us. We don't have anything to offer, but we're thankful." Andrea bowed his head, showing his respect. "This island has been returned to its original name _, 'Decor'_ , and slowly, it will go back to what it was before Zanko came."  
"I'm glad to hear that Andrea. I only request one thing." Whitebeard offered a smile to the little boy, who was visibly in awe of the ship.  
"Anything." Andrea's eyes were wide, his stance clearly awaiting orders.  
"I wish to stick my flag here, in your port." Whitebeard made his demand clear.  
"It's no problem. We would be honoured to have your flag in our port!" Andrea bowed hastily.  
"Then I believe we are done here." Marco grinned from his position near his father's feet.  
"Can I ask something?" Daniel piped up, shy eyes peeking out from under his blond bangs.  
"What is it Daniel?" Ace kneeled down next to the boy, a grin stretching his features.  
"Can I join your crew when I'm older?" The innocence in the boy's tone had the pirates roaring in laughter.  
"Sure you can Daniel. We'll reserve a place especially for you!" Whitebeard's laughter rocked the ship, and Daniel's cheek coloured as he joined in the laughter.  
"Thank you again, Captain Whitebeard." Andrea smiled before leaving the ship, Daniel sitting on his hip.

It was a slow ten minutes before everyone stopped musing over the adorable child, and the nurses stopped gushing on how hot Andrea was. In the mean time, Jozu and Vista set the flag in the port. Ace, Marco, Thatch and Haruta stood in a tight bunch next to their father's chair, savouring his presence before he gave out his orders.

"Everybody quiet down!" The order, albeit given quietly, was filled with authority, and everybody's attention snapped to their captain. "Let's leave this island. We can't stay here forever, it's been long enough! We got more islands to explore!"

A round of cheers went up, the tension from the past weeks finally evaporating fully, and everybody made haste to unfurl the sails and lift the anchors. It was a satisfying feeling sailing away from the island that had caused so much grief, and as he lounged on his father's knee, Marco couldn't help but think that even after everything that had been thrown in their faces, he was glad that as a family, they had pulled through and came out stronger than ever, even if Whitebeard would always be stuck with his appliances.

His thoughts were immediately distracted by a sudden shout, a splash, and a groaning round from the commanders.

"Somebody fetch Ace! He's fallen overboard again!"

* * *

 **GUYS HELLO! I haven't been posting much, I know, but I'm very busy, and have till May stuck with a lot of school stuff, so sorry .-. New stories won't be regular, but I will write when I have the chance!**

 **Anyway. I got this idea out of nowhere, and I hoped you liked it. I think you liked it if you lasted till down here though!  
Either way, drop a review will you? Nice to know what you're thinking c= **

**I have other ideas to come, so feel free to either favourite or follow me to keep up with my schedule, okay?**

 **Anyway. It's almost 1am here and I'm sleepy as hell, so good bye! Thanks for reading till here ;)**

 **-Chrisii.**

 **PS - Disclaimer : I do not own the character, they belong to Oda.**


End file.
